


Самба вокруг дивана (Sofa Samba)

by Lasse_Maja



Category: Sherlock (TV), Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Urban Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasse_Maja/pseuds/Lasse_Maja
Summary: Когда Шерлок открыл глаза, он увидел взволнованного мужчину, парящего под потолком его гостиной, в паре футов от открытого окна.От автора: Это кроссовер с повестью "Понедельник начинается в субботу". Вам не обязательно читать её, чтобы понять смысл этой истории, но вы всё равно должны прочитать, потому что это потрясающе. (с)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	Самба вокруг дивана (Sofa Samba)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sofa Samba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408008) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



Когда Шерлок открыл глаза, он увидел взволнованного мужчину, парящего под потолком его гостиной, в паре футов от открытого окна.  
Он был уверен, что это ему не снится, потому что всегда мог определить, что спит.  
Возможно, его похитили и накачали наркотиками, но насколько он мог судить, он не терял каких-либо периодов времени. Так что вряд ли.  
Конечно, всегда есть вариант с внезапным началом психоза.  
Но есть более простое и менее неприятное объяснение.  
— Ммм, — произнёс мужчина (ниже среднего роста, коренастое телосложение, светлые волосы песочного оттенка, стрижка в стиле милитари, простые, но приятные черты лица, дружелюбное поведение, ухоженная, но некрасивая одежда, занёс Шерлок в свой каталог) как только понял, что Шерлок не спит. — Я могу объяснить.  
И Шерлоку не терпится услышать это, но всему своё время.  
— Могу я позаимствовать ваш телефон?  
— Извините?  
— Могу я позаимствовать ваш телефон? — произнёс Шерлок более осторожно. — Я только что раскрыл дело, и мне нужно отправить сообщение идиоту, который ведёт расследование.  
— О, — сказал мужчина. — Да. Конечно же. Конечно.  
Он поменял положение тела, как парашютист, и скользнул ближе к Шерлоку, затем вытащил телефон из нагрудного кармана и бросил ему на грудь. Шерлок набрал сообщение и вернул телефон.  
— Афганистан или Ирак? — спросил он, пока мужчина, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, медленно опускался вниз, вытянув вперед левую руку.  
Мужчина вздрогнул.  
— Что? — сказал он, поколебавшись секунду с телефоном, зажатым между их руками.  
— Ммм. Афганистан. Как вы...  
— Что вы хотите сделать с моим диваном? — перебил Шерлок.  
Вот теперь мужчина выглядел совершенно ошеломлённым.  
— Почему ты не удивлён? — спросил он наконец, после нескольких долгих секунд изменений выражения лица.

* * *

Когда Шерлоку было шесть лет, он нашел в лесу неподалёку от летнего домика Холмсов мятую банкноту в двадцать фунтов. Выходец из хорошо обеспеченной семьи, к тому же не особенно заинтересованный в деньгах, он был не настолько счастлив от находки, как могло бы быть большинство других детей (а может и взрослых). То есть, не в то время.  
Когда они вернулись в город, Шерлок использовал деньги чтобы купить себе пакетик чипсов и газировку во время прогулки, в качестве эксперимента, и это стало (по крайней мере на тот день) самой захватывающей вещью в мире.  
Сунув сдачу в тот же карман, в котором лежала оригинальная банкнота, Шерлок как вкопанный остановился на тротуаре около магазина.  
В его кармане была ещё одна банкнота. В кармане, который должен был быть пустым.  
Шерлок нахмурился, выпустил деньги, всё ещё сжимаемые в кулаке, и вытащил новую банкноту.  
Двадцать фунтов, и они были ужасно похожи на те двадцать фунтов, которые он только что отдал продавцу. Банкнота была такая же смятая, и, Шерлок был почти уверен, на ней было то же самое пятно от травы.  
Конечно, это могло быть совпадением. Возможно, одна банкнота уже была в его кармане, когда он положил вторую ранее этим утром, и он просто не заметил её. Вряд ли, но возможно.  
Очевидно, это требовало дальнейших экспериментов, поэтому Шерлок направился в книжный магазин через дорогу и взял с полки случайную книгу в твердом переплёте (что-то про пчёл).  
Он проверил свой карман, как только за ним закрылась дверь.  
Банкнота в двадцать фунтов была там. Те же складки, то же пятно от травы. Шерлок был в восторге.  
В течение следующего часа он купил достаточно джанк-фуда*, чтобы кормить десять бездомных в течение недели, приобрёл два полных мешка книг, одежды и других мелочей, которые были ему совершенно не нужны, кроме еды, познакомился с более чем двадцатью продавцами и в итоге получил в десять раз больше денег, чем в самом начале.  
Он также пришел к следующим выводам:  
1\. Банкнота возвращается, если вы используете её для оплаты чего-либо;  
2\. Если её куда-то уронить или спрятать, она остаётся на месте;  
3\. Банкнота возвращается только тогда, когда её никто не видит или не чувствует (например, когда она скрыта другими банкнотами, или заперта внутри кассы);  
4\. Если что-либо не помешает этому, банкнота возвращается на то же место, где хранилась раньше;  
5\. Если вы держите руку в кармане, из которого достали банкноту, она вернется в другой карман, и  
6\. Если вы держите обе руки в карманах и примете сдачу локтем, она появится где-то ещё на вашем теле (например, внутри обуви).  
Излишне говорить, что эта банкнота очень пригодилась годы спустя, когда Шерлок пристрастился к наркотикам и (как следствие) лишился содержания.

* * *

— Разве я должен? — уклончиво ответил Шерлок.  
Исходя из всего, что он знал, стоило только признать, что из-за магической банкноты, которую он нашёл в детстве, он давно осознаёт, что в мире есть нечто большее, чем большинство людей (включая его самого) может даже начать понимать, и этот мужчина мог бы попытаться забрать и её тоже.  
— Спрашиваю ещё раз, — сказал он вместо этого. — Что вам нужно от моего дивана?  
— Нет, серьёзно, — ответил мужчина, — Откуда вы можете знать, что я ищу диван?  
— Четыре наиболее вероятных причины проникновения в чужой дом - это кража, намерение причинить вред или похитить жильца, розыгрыш или вандализм. Если бы вы пришли за мной, вы бы сделали свой ход задолго до этого момента. Вы не молоды и не настолько пьяны, чтобы это было частью пранка**. Если бы это был вандализм, вы бы ушли, как только увидели, что квартира не пуста. То же самое касается воровства. Если, конечно, то, что вам нужно, не настолько важно, что вы не можете оставить это на потом. Когда я открыл глаза, вы уже смотрели на меня, и было ясно, что любое движение в вашем нынешнем состоянии нелегко, поэтому вам нужно либо то, что одето на мне, либо то, на чём я лежу. Последнее было удачным предположением, но моя одежда относительно старая, а диван новый, так что, вероятно, это диван, — сказал Шерлок.  
Наступило короткое ошеломленное молчание.  
— Это ... было... потрясающе, — произнёс мужчина.  
Шерлок моргнул.  
— Вы так думаете?  
— Да! Целиком и полностью! Это было чертовски здорово.  
— Это не то, что обычно говорят люди.  
— А что обычно говорят люди?  
— Отвали!  
Мужчина засмеялся от неожиданности, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Вы все еще не ответили на мой вопрос, — заметил Шерлок. — Что такого особенного в этом диване?  
— Это не диван. — ответил мужчина, и теперь в его голосе прорезались дразнящие нотки.  
— Это похоже на диван, это ощущается как диван, и я почти полностью уверен, что это диван, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Это пространственный транслятор в форме дивана, — сказал мужчина. — Устройство для телепортации. Мало чем отличается от твоей двадцатифунтовой банкноты, пусть даже немного более изощрённое.  
Теперь настала очередь Шерлока вздрагивать от удивления.  
— Как вы узнали о банкноте? — требовательно спросил он.  
— Это я дал её вам, — ответил мужчина.  
— Что?.. — сказал Шерлок.

* * *

_Когда Джону было шесть лет, мама взяла его с собой на Ведьмовскую конференцию. Технически участок леса, на котором она проводилась, был в частной собственности уже более двухсот лет, но это было традиционное место встреч, а ведьмы любили традиции. Кроме того, сделать себя невидимой для нормальных людей было самой простой в мире вещью для ведьмы. По крайней мере, это был быстрый способ отсеять самозванок, которые использовали готовые заклинания и зелья, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Наименее опытных самозванок, во всяком случае. Заклинания целевого обнаружения использовались чтобы отсеять большую часть остальных. И, по общему мнению, если вы достаточно искусны, чтобы избежать даже их, значит вы заслуживаете называться Ведьмой, даже если не являетесь ею.  
Большую часть времени, проведенного там, Джон провёл бродя украдкой вокруг дома местного землевладельца. Либо это, либо отдаться на не-такую-уж-нежную милость ведьм, а он уже получал достаточно щипков в щеки дома от мамы, спасибо большое.  
Он мог бы зайти внутрь. Заклинание невидимости, которое наложила на него мама, было достаточно сильным, чтобы не оставить шансов что его кто-либо заметит. Но это было бы невежливо, поэтому он оставался в саду. Что, вероятно, тоже было не слишком-то вежливо, учитывая что они не знали, что он был там, но Джону было скучно.  
К его унынию, родители и старший мальчик были слишком сдержанны, порядочны и безупречны, чтобы на них было хоть немного забавно смотреть, даже если они казались вполне приличными людьми. И они говорили о самых скучных вещах — политике, классическом искусстве и экономике.  
Но младший мальчик, Шерлок, это была совершенно другая история. Он был единственным, кто мог заставить их показать какие-либо настоящие эмоции (в основном ужас и раздражение), и он вообще не скрывал своих собственных мыслей и чувств, и он был блестящим, бесстрашным и постоянно попадал в неприятности, и Джон действительно очень-очень хотел пообщаться с ним.  
Но он не мог.  
Заклинание его мамы не позволяло никому ни видеть, ни слышать его, даже если бы он этого хотел. И всё же он хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь. Поэтому когда он увидел Шерлока, идущего в его направлении в лесу, в тот день когда Джон должен был уезжать, он обронил неразменную двадцатку, которую мама подарила ему на его последний день рождения, на пути Шерлока.  
Прощальный подарок, пусть даже они никогда не встречались._

* * *

— Забавно, как это всё получается. Я не ожидал увидеть тебя снова. Не могу поверить, что я даже узнал тебя, хотя думаю, что это больше связано с твоей... индивидуальностью, — сказал мужчина (тут Шерлок почувствовал, как у него дёрнулась бровь), — чем с твоей внешностью. Как бы то ни было, я обедал в Speedy’s, когда увидел, как грузчики везут транслятор, и он показался мне знакомым. Это, знаешь ли, нечто вроде бесценной реликвии. А немногим ранее сегодня я разговаривал с моей мамой, и она упомянула, что человек, который последним отвечал за него, в действительности его потерял.  
— Как вы могли потерять диван? — спросил Шерлок. — И это зависание действительно необходимо? — добавил он садясь и подбирая ноги, чтобы освободить место. — Сядьте. — приказал он.  
Мужчина не стал спорить, но его спуск занял, кажется, небольшую вечность.  
— Как я уже сказал, — продолжил мужчина, с комфортом устроившись перед Шерлоком. — Это не диван. Это довольно капризное устройство для телепортации. Я знаю, что обычно его хранят в специальном помещении, но я полагаю, что парень, который его изучал, переместил его в лабораторию, а затем отвернулся от него или что-то в этом роде.  
— И что? Он просто ускакал прочь?  
— Ну да, - ответил мужчина, смущённым движением потирая шею сзади, как будто это некоторым образом и его вина. — Никто не знает, является ли это программной ошибкой или транслятор на самом деле является полуразумным, но он делает это.  
— Подождите, — сказал Шерлок, и его глаза расширились. — Значит ли это, что он может...  
— Нет! Не... — отчаянно вскрикнул мужчина, протягивая руку к Шерлоку.  
Сдвиг происходит мгновенно. В один момент они сидят в гостиной Шерлока, в следующий момент они оказываются в глубинах тропического дождевого леса.  
— ...надо! — заканчивает мужчина и хватает Шерлока за руку, прежде чем тот успевает вскочить. — Если ты встанешь, есть большая вероятность, что диван перенесётся вновь. Он имеет тенденцию делать прямо противоположное тому, что люди хотят, чтобы он делал, когда он предоставлен самому себе. — предупредил он.  
Шерлок откинулся обратно на подушки и огляделся. Конечно, это красивое место, но он уже начал потеть, и к тому же ни один из них не протянет долго без еды и воды.  
— Можете вернуть его назад? — спросил он.  
— Ни коим образом, — ответил мужчина. — Я хотел стать доктором ведовства***, как моя мать. После получения степени бакалавра, я целый год провел в Эссекском Институте Квантовых манипуляций и Чудотворства. Но я вообще не ходил на тренировки.  
— Потому что это способность, с которой нужно родиться?  
— Что-то вроде этого. Это не магический дар или что-то в этом роде, как вы можете прочесть в книгах фэнтези, просто для этого нужен особый образ мышления. Извилистый и абстрактный, и лучше различающий возможности, чем реальность. Думаю, у меня просто не хватает воображения. Единственное, что мне удалось освоить, это левитация, и вы видели, насколько я хорош в этом, — самоуничижительно улыбнулся он. — Кроме того, у меня даже нет палочки.  
— Палочки, — повторил Шерлок ровным голосом.  
— Технически верный термин - жезл квантовой манипуляции, но это слегка труднопроизносимо. Без него я не могу сделать ничего сложного.  
— Вы не можете. Но диван может.  
— Верно.  
— Отлично.  
Наступило немного неловкое молчание. К этому моменту одежда Шерлока пропиталась потом, и, похоже, второй мужчина чувствовал себя не намного лучше.  
— Вы сделали мне лучший подарок, который я когда-либо получал, — серьёзно проговорил Шерлок.  
Мужчина кинул на него подозрительный взгляд.  
— Это что-то вроде предсмертной речи? Я не думаю, что у нас сейчас настолько серьёзные проблемы.  
— Вы вломились в мою квартиру.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Вы похитили меня и забросили к чёрту на кулички.  
— Технически это были вы, а не я.  
— А я до сих пор не знаю вашего имени.  
Мужчина рассмеялся. У него был приятный смех. Лёгкий, игривый и очень заразительный. Каким бы перегретым, липким и испытывающим неудобства ни был Шерлок, это абсурдным образом заставило его чувствовать себя немного лучше.  
— Джон, — сказал мужчина, протягивая руку, — Джон Ватсон.  
— Шерлок Холмс, — сказал Шерлок, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
Это было настолько нелепо, делать это сидя на диване посреди тропического дождевого леса, что они одновременно рассмеялись.  
И тут же остановились, потому что всё вокруг внезапно стало водой.  
Они захлебнулись и начали кашлять, одновременно обнаружив что тропический дождевой лес был заменён пустующим бассейном. И это было очень похоже на… да. Это определённо оно.  
— Чёрт возьми, что теперь? — спросил Джон, следуя за Шерлоком к краю бассейна.  
— Я знаю это место, — сказал Шерлок. — Мы вернулись в Лондон.  
Джон поднял брови.  
— Серьёзно?  
Шерлок посмотрел вниз, на поверхность воды и диван, оставшийся под ней.  
— Это будет весело, — пробормотал он.  
— Что? — спросил Джон, проследив за взглядом Шерлока. — Нет, мы должны оставить его. Я позвоню в институт. Они могут придумать как его достать и защитить себя.  
— Я никогда не соглашался вернуть его обратно, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Он чуть нас не убил, а ты хочешь оставить его? — недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
— В следующий раз мы будем готовы, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Мы?  
— Мы.  
Джон выглядел довольным этим, но всё ещё качал головой.  
— Шерлок, есть причина, по которой я пытался вернуть его самостоятельно. Парни из института понятия не имеют что значит выдержка, и не беспокоятся о правах других людей. Единственное что их волнует — это их исследования и устранение всего, что может им препятствовать. В том числе возможности, что нормальные люди узнают об этом. Если они проследят транслятор до вас, то сотрут вашу память, просто в качестве меры предосторожности. И поверьте мне, если вы оставите его у себя, это будет вопрос в том "когда", а не "если".  
Шерлок нахмурился было, но смягчился. Он определенно не был подготовлен чтобы защищаться от волшебников или как бы они ни предпочитали себя называть.  
Пока нет.  
Так что он просто вылез из воды и закапал к двери. Джон последовал за ним.  
Снаружи они помедлили.  
— Что ж, — рискнул Джон. — Это было… забавно.  
— Звучит неуверенно, — ответил Шерлок.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Хорошо, было весело. Я просто не уверен, что хочу признаваться в этом, потому что а) это означало бы, что я сошёл с ума, и б) тогда мне пришлось бы признать, что ничего такого же интересного со мной больше не случится.  
— Вы покинули армию не по собственному выбору, — сказал Шерлок, озвучивая то, что он понял во время короткой прогулки из бассейна. — Вы получили инвалидность из-за травмы плеча. В левой руке тоже лёгкий тремор, но он психосоматический. Он проявился только тогда, когда напряжение начало спадать. Когда вы были в стрессе, ваши руки были совершенно стабильны. Вам скучно.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Вы и понятия не имеете...  
Шерлок задумчиво рассматривал его.  
— Пойдемте со мной, — сказал он. — Позвольте мне немного рассказать о том, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь. Уверяю вас, что это часто бывает даже более захватывающе, чем это маленькое приключение. И мне нужен помощник.  
— В самом деле? — ответил Джон, и его лицо прояснилось.  
— И сосед по квартире, — добавил Шерлок.  
— Тогда вперед, Макдуфф! - усмехнулся Джон.

**Конец**

P.S. Если вам понравилось, зайдите по ссылке в оригинальную историю и поставьте автору лайк, ей будет приятно! 

**Author's Note:**

> * Термин джанк-фуд (junk-food, сорная еда) довольно прочно вошло в русскоязычный оборот, но на всякий случай добавлю - это калорийные снэки с низкой биологической ценностью, вроде чипсов и кока-колы.
> 
> ** Пранк (prank) - дословно выходка, проказа, розыгрыш и т.п. Постепенно входящий в оборот по всему миру термин, обозначающий довольно дурацкие и/или жестокие театрализованные розыгрыши, вынуждающие жертву продемонстрировать эмоциональную ответную реакцию. 
> 
> *** Вообще-то "Witch Doctor" обычно переводится как "знахарь", маг, способный исцелять и давать защиту от вредоносного колдовства; но автор явно вносит в понятие магии оттенок современных академических реалий:)


End file.
